Talk:Smok
Deals around ~400 damage a hit, 900 criticals to a BLU, spikes deal roughly 20~30 a hit. Fire V for 1156, Firaga IV for 1056 (with 4 people hit) with Shell, MDB trait and Saline Coat. Managable until rage strengthens (about 10 minutes in) when Tebbad Wing has the ability to deal 1k which will wipe the mages. Highly advise a melee zerg with BRDs and 2hrs. Nukes from BLMs seemed to resist a lot. Kegsay 23:13, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Bale Choker The page says bale choker 4/5 80% right now. Can anyone confirm that it is not 100% drop? Considering that EVERY other scars accessory is 100%, im a little skeptical on the 80% thing. --Tidusblitz 23:51, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Bale Choker, as well as the Sylvan Chlamys, are 100% drops. LS killed the NM a total of 5 times, each time both accessories dropped. Updated other possible "gil" drops during the last run. -- tdh 12:25, October 18th, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials *Easy solo on 99 Mnk/Dnc with otronif and oatixur using Voracious Violet, Stronghold, and Vicissitude. Never even had to waltz. Spells are easily stunnable with violent flourish. ~Zazhi, sylph *95WHM/SCH + 95MNK/NIN - Easy duo. Allure/Ambition/MM for WHM atmas. MNK used Atma of The Brother Wolf (Fire resistance) + Atma of a Future Fabulous (Magic defense) and Apocalypse. Didn't bother with shadows. No MP issues at all. Fire spells did between 0-700 damage with Shell V and Barfira up. Easy fight. *90WHM + 90MNK friend tried this duo, myself using ambition(single lunar only) and the MNK using RR/VV. Fight was incredibly obnoxious, with the sheer amount of fire damage being output, as well as constant shadows being wiped due to the AOE...basically everything. Flare is an AOE, Fire IV is a pain, and even though Fire V isn't AOE, it's still freakin instant cast, which makes me sad face. Although I myself tried going through a lot of temps to keep stable(Lucid/dusty elixir, fanatics/fools powders), the longer the fight went on, the more screwed we figured out we were. His damage per hit DOES ramp up, and considering he can get a good double attack in directly before/after an instant-cast Fire V, this did end up putting the MNK in the red a few times...one being the inevitable wipe at 5%. I'll say this clearly: I don't believe the physical attacks are the biggest threat if you duo this; it's definately the magical damage. If you can burn one here, it's a good place to get the mnk to carry a fool's drink. G'luck, please excuse my minor rant about substance-lacking comments. Enigmatica 00:45, December 18, 2010 (UTC) *People kill it once using a shitload of meds and then call the fight easy to make themselves look good. I would say however that you could probably kite + Cannonball him to death pretty easily. He doesn't have regain or regen. The only thing you'd have to watch out for is his instant cast. It'd actually be pretty easy I would think.--Billzey 18:36, December 29, 2010 (UTC) *Ok, not really, but it lead to that. The fight started fine with me and many others taking down Smok, but at 20% all hell broke loose and everyone was killed. That is until Mutlu the Ninja and I (DRK) both had Atma of the Apocalypse. We started throwing ourselves at Smok, barely trying to hold on to hate and claim. I cast Bios and Poisons on it in hopes that it wouldn't regain HP, though it did a few times, going from 15% to 25%. Every now and then a mage got up and helped a bit, but they were fully dead after a while because they forgot to cast reraise on themselves. Begging the dead party to just HP back to Jeuno and Horst themselves back to us, Mutlu and I kept throwing our bodies at Smok, getting weakened 35x over. Eventually our tank got the idea and HP'd back, but came back as a Blue Mage instead of a Paladin. He dealt fast damage and got it down to 5% before dying. It was back to me and Mutlu and also our Summoner who was throwing Garudas at it. We finally managed to kill it. We lost the atma because claim was lost a few times, but the Bale Choker I wanted was dropped. Even though I was doing more work than the other person with a 90DRK, he lot on it...and got a 7. I lot for a 300 and no one else wanted it, so I lucked out and my hard work paid off. So, my advice to everyone when fighting Smok, make sure your mages always have re-raise, make sure that if someone has Atma of the Apocalypse, have him/her keep raising and attacking, and if you can't re-raise, just HP and Horst back to fight it fresh again while the Apocalypse Atma person buys time. Took us about 45 minutes. 35 of which was the Ninja and myself desperately trying to kill it while our team just watched. Also didn't help that our ranger had to go AFK right before the pop and came back RIGHT as it died. I am Kagatojurai on Phoenix and I approve this message. --Logan289 18:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) *Dualboxed as a 90MNK using RR/GH/Apoc and 90WHM/BLM using MM/Undying. Used Hundred Fists as a precaution, it -may- be possible to do so without using 2hr. Also used Lucid Ether II on WHM, again -may- be possible as a WHM/RDM without using temp item with Convert. Maybe I lucked out with the lack of the hate reset move. Only used it twice, the first time hate was re-gotten before it hit the WHM. The 2nd time it was near death(1%) but still almost killed WHM. Chi Blasted for the kill before it did. lol. Futan 03:25, April 29, 2011 (UTC) *Dualboxed as 90 NIN using CD/RR/Apoc/Evasion set and 90 WHM/THF using 1 mega-elixer for MP. Try to max out your subtle blow on this guy because that AOE hate reset can cost you alot of MP. Other than that, its just a numbers game to keep yourself alive through the fire magic. His accuracy is high which is why evasion set is recommended. First try was using Atma of the Somthing Brother +100 fire resistance and as usual, Elemental Resistance atmas are almost completely worthless. Tank him from the front as well. --StdTrancR 23:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) *4-manned at 90 whm/rdm(me), pld/nin, nin/war, sch/rdm. Was incredibly easy. I even meleed as whm to proc blue, but the pants did not drop XD. Atma of the Brother Wolf on, as well as shellV (capped whm merit) and barfira; firaga4 was only doing about 100-300 per person, flare even less. Spikes were down to 0-9 damage a hit, and his additional effect: fire did less than 20. The NIN had Kannagi(85) so the wyrm's melee strength never skyrocketed. Again, very very easy; definitely duoable no problem with right atmas. By the way, did traditional "feet-tanking" style. --Zatias 05:21, July 15, 2011 (UTC) *Duoed 99NIN/WAR(me) 99WHM/RDM (Luluvonfreitz) Protect and shell V kept barfira up. Went into red once after fiagra IV. Spikes did 2 damage with barfira up. Easy straight forward fight with a compitent whm. No meds or 2 hours used. Hate reset was not an issue because of /WAR. Even had the time to get !! Red.Absolute Terror did land for a full 60 seconds. At that point i just put a diaper on and held on for the ride and let the whm do her thing. 45 seconds into being terrored it reset hate and went after the WHM.(keep stoneskin and blink up). Ninja is well geared as was the WHM. Wouldn't advise going in with out your +2 af3 and a good WS set. Faught a second time for fun and it went even smoother. Tanked in full TP/haste gear(EVA skill is 400+) swapping gear for Blade: Hi's(Kannagi85)off handed with sekka+2. Used RR/GH and apoc (used apoc just to be safe can probably go with another DD or evasion atma if desired.) WHM used MM/Alured and sea daughter for red proc. Saw a BST solo it. But what else is new, right?Ironwing 03:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Questions Here's a few questions since i haven't actually fought him. He has a progressive Rage? Based on his HP%? Or is it based on the length of the fight? Is he Stun resistant like Fafnir was back in the old days? How big are the AoEs? 10? 20?(please god no! xD) Would it make sense to use SATAHide for fighting him with Thf Drk War Sam all /thf? since getting TP is easy now with certain atma's? I'm curious. And thank you for the info on fire potency. Perhaps Shell, Double Carol, and Barfira along with Fool's Drinks. It'll be easier. Thank you. ^^/ Kariana 23:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) *AoE's are 30' like fafnir. I believe his physical attack strength is based on his hp%. I did not notice a substantial increase in his magical damage. Fanatic's Drink will protect you from all TP moves. Fool's will only protect you against his spells. I would think that /thf would work just fine with regain atmas. Would be a good idea if you have a lot of melees. RNG is the obvious choice. Carol II+I and barfira is nice too. Rage over Time Can confirm that Smok does get stronger over time and NOT with less HP. Attmpted him solo BST 99/DNC with DG/MC/RR pet was doing fine, joined with it to help wittle down, but as it got to about 20% Spells were becoming instacast, and he was hitting like a truck. I died, reraised (Using Twilight Helm/Body) and threw another pet on it - this pet went down fast. Died/Reraised kited, put a third pet on it and you would have thought it was paper it died so fast. Came back later on, again BST 99/DNC went RR/GH/VV and went to town on it - Same pet, same gear. Took him out in less than 5 mins, few temps (Lucid Potion I/II and dusty elixir) to keep me up in the last 10% but was so much easier and pet was alive with 15% health after doing most of the tanking.--TarquinOf Pandy 15:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC)